My one and only one love
by Ayakakoichi
Summary: Dengarkan, aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin, dan kita akan segera menikah setelah kau lulus kuliah. Aku akan pastikan itu... HOMIN mpreg . Homin Shipper,Come in and enjoy :) . FINAL Chapter
1. Chapter 1

MY ONE AND ONLY ONE LOVE

Homin

Genre : Angst,Mpreg,Romance,NC 17

Summary :Jung Yunho memacari Changmin, adik sahabatnya mereka yang berjalan 6 bulan sudah di setujui orang tua kedua berjanji akan membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan setelah Changmin lulus kuliah. Changmin adalah mahasiswa teladan berumur 17 tahun yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiwa ke berubah ketika ia mengetahui dirinya yang didapatkannya terancam melayang,dan Yunho juga lari dari tanggung jawab karena parno. ia memutuskan Changmin karena menolak aborsi,dan kabur ke jeju. selanjutnya selama beberapa bulan ia di jeju,Yunho sering melakukan one night stand dengan wanita random. ia sadar tak ada orang sesempurna Changmin. tak ada masakan seenak buatan Changmin,dan banyak hal yang membuat ia tak bisa melupakan ingin kembali kepada Changmin,namun keluarga Changmin yang sudah sakit hati karena anaknya dihamili.. tak mengijinkan ia menemui Changmin lagi

Di cuaca mendung dan hujan deras, seorang namja memarkirkan mobil Audi hitamnya di depan gedung Kampus A Seoul University jurusan Fisika. Ia menunggu seseorang, dan tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang namja tinggi berwajah manis yang keluar berkelompok bersama teman-temannya dengan wajah gembira. Setelah berpisah dengan mereka ia melambai kearah namja yang menunggunya di dalam mobil, dan berlari tak sabar menuju mobil itu. Seorang namja bernama Yunho langsung keluar memeluknya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya yang bernama Shim Changmin itu.  
"Changdola, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? lelahkah? sudah makan?"  
"Sudah biasa ku menghadapi tumpukan buku rumus-rumus selama 4 semester ini, hehehe" Ujar Changmin sambil terkekeh. "Aku belum makan siang. Di tas masih ada bento, tapi aku tak memakannya karena aku teringat Oppa" Changmin menunjukkan bento dari dalam tasnya, tak lupa memasang mata bambinya memohon ke Yunho untuk memakannya.  
"Hmm, baiklah. Masakan Changdolaku selalu enak. Tak sia-sia kau belajar masak, kau pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik. Changdola, aku mau suapan darimu sebelum kita berangkat berkencan".

.  
Shim Changmin, namja muda berusia 17 tahun ini adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan Fisika Seoul University. Dikarenakan kepintarannya, Changmin telah mengikuti kelas akselerasi semenjak SMP, sehingga diumurnya yang sekarang dia telah menginjak tahun keduanya di universitas bergengsi itu.  
Keluarganya termasuk sederhana, Shim Kangin dan Shim Jungsoo -Appa dan Umma nya- adalah guru SMA, dan Shim Siwon, hyungnya bekerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah Bank swasta di daerah Busan, sambil kuliah Strata 2 di jurusan Manajemen. Siwon dan Yunho merupakan sahabat dekat semenjak kuliah Strata 1. Sama-sama mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan terus sekelas membuat mereka dengan cepat dapat berteman akrab, walau setelah lulus kuliah mereka lose contact karena kesibukan masing-masing.  
Sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu, Siwon kembali ke Seoul dan mengajak Changmin untuk menghadiri reuni kampusnya, dan disitu lah Changmin dan Yunho berkenalan. Ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama membuat hubungan keduanya berlanjut hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Kedua orang tua Changmin serta Siwon telah menyetujui hubungan tersebut, karena telah mengenal Yunho dengan baik dan percaya bahwa Yunho akan dapat membahagiakan bungsu dari keluarga mereka tersebut.

Yunho kedinginan kerena cuaca diluar mobil, ia bersin berkali-kali saat menyetir. Saat ini memang telah memasuki musim dingin di Seoul. Changmin dengan sigap mengeluarkan termos kecil berbentuk botol minum yang berisi teh hangat, dan syal yang kemudian ia lilitkan ke leher Yunho. Ia menyuruh Yunho menghentikan mobilnya.  
"Oppa, minum ini sebentar. Kau kedinginan, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik" Changmin menyodorkan tutup termos yang dijadikan gelas. "Kalau kau masih bersin, jangan menyetir dulu" ujar Changmin memerintah, tapi masih menunjukkan perhatian.  
"Memangnya kau bisa menyetir? Gantikan aku kalau begitu" Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kekasihnya, mengejek kekasihnya karena tahu bahwa Changmin tidak pandai menyetir. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Yunho berkali-kali. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.  
Dentuman musik dance terdengar dari mobil Yunho sebelum ia menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran gedung apartemennya, ia keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Changmin. Ya, kencan yang dimaksud oleh Yunho adalah kencan dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemen Yunho, karena cuaca dingin telah membuat mereka enggan menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di luar ruangan, terlebih lagi memang Yunho belum pernah mengajak Changmin ke apartemennya padahal mereka telah berpacaran hampir enam bulan lamanya.

Changmin memandang kagum pada seluruh isi apartemen Yunho. Changmin meminta ijin ke kamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan kamar mandi Yunho yang "spektakuler" itu: handuk basah di dalam bath tub, sabun cair dan pasta gigi berserakan dilantai, karak di keramik, belum lagi beberapa underwear yang menggantung disana sini dan lumut di semua sudut.

Oh Geez, Yunho... apa-apaan ini…

Ia mendengus kesal dan langsung memberi kesimpulan: amat sangat tak layak pakai. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi, duduk di sebelah Yunho yang sedang santai menonton TV. Menarik-narik baju Yunho yang sedang berkonsentrasi menatap film action itu. Awalnya Changmin memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.. lalu dalam sekejap ekspresi wajahnya wajahnya berubah galak.  
"Jung Yunho, cek kamar mandimu. SEKARANG JUGA"  
"Hah, apa?" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya bingung.  
"KAMAR MANDIMU, PABOYA. Lihat sekarang!"  
Yunho hanya menurut, dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandinya. Mulailah Changmin memberinya omelan-omelan panjang, jiwa neat freak nya kumat. Changmin satu-satunya orang yang menuruni sifat ibunya, yang cinta kerapihan dan kebersihan, baik di rumahnya atau tempat Siwon di Busan.

"JUNG YUNHO, sadarkah kau sudah umur 25 tahun? Mengapa hal mengurus rumah saja tak becus? Apa harus aku setiap pulang kuliah kesini dan bersih-bersih rumahmu?"  
"Changdola…" Yunho menunjukkan muka memelasnya, yang sama sekali tak mempan melawan Changmin saat ini.  
"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Sekarang kubersihkan kamar mandimu, kau diam saja dan kembali menonton. Tapi tak ada lain kali, mengerti?" Dan dia pun mengusir Yunho dari kamar mandi.

.  
.

Changmin POV

Hujan masih deras. Bahkan lebih deras dari saat kami berdua "berkencan" sambil menonton film-film action koleksi Yunho tadi. Sudah pukul 7 malam, bagaimana jika Appa dan Umma sudah pulang dari sekolah dan menunggu di rumah? Di malam dingin begini, badanku seperti beku. Belum lagi Yunho oppa mengajak ke kamar apartemennya, hanya berdua begini rasanya awkward.  
Oppa? mengapa aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Rasanya aneh aku yang namja memanggilnya oppa, harusnya hyung kan? Yah, sejak bulan pertama berpacaran ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan begitu manis, seperti putri-putri di dongeng. Tentu saja aku berontak awalnya, bagaimana pun aku ini namja. Aku sendiri heran mengapa dia selalu memujiku memiliki wajah yang cantik, dibanding namja atau pun yeoja lain yang seumuran juga setiap kali berkencan di mal atau tempat umum,orang-orang selalu melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja karena rambutku yang sedikit panjang. Setelah itu ia memintaku memanggilnya Oppa. Hell! Malu sekali aku saat itu, dia memang satu-satunya yang paling bertingkah aneh dalam hubungan ini. Tapi entahlah, cintaku padanya tak pernah berkurang, dan karena alasan cinta pula lah yang membuat aku akhirnya dengan berat hati bersedia memanggilnya Oppa.  
Appa dan Umma ku menyukainya, dia selalu bersikap sopan dan menyenangkan kepada orangtuaku. Mereka juga tak pernah marah jika Yunho mengantarkanku pulang malam. Apalagi saat Siwon hyung sibuk bekerja di Busan, ia sering menitipkanku ke Yunho oppa. Selebihnya, ketika mereka semua sibuk dan aku sendirian dirumah, mereka percaya Yunho akan menjaga dan memastikan kepada mereka memulangkanku dengan selamat. God, I love him so much..

end of Changmin POV

.  
Suara derit pintu membuat Changmin menoleh, Yunho baru kembali dari dapur dengan membawa baki yang penuh dengan makanan. Yunho berjalan kearah Changmin yang memandang keluar jendela, lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Baby, mengapa melihat keluar jendela terus? Menunggu hujan berhenti? Tidurlah sebentar, saat hujan sudah berhenti akan kubangunkan dan kuantarkan pulang".  
Tapi Changmin tak ingin tidur, ia sangat suka hujan, walaupun harus kedinginan seperti ini. Yunho yang mengerti kebiasaan kekasihnya itu membalikkan tubuh Changmin menghadap kearahnya, tampak terlihat jelas Changmin yang begitu gugup tak seperti biasanya. Mata musang Yunho bersirobok dengan mata bambi Changmin. Masing-masing terlihat sedang berfikir –entah apa- yang pastinya begitu dalam, sedalam cara mereka saling memandang.

"Changdola, baby… Kau kedinginan? Jangan gugup begitu, santai saja.. Aku kan pacarmu" Yunho kini menuntun Changmin duduk di sofa di samping tempat tidur Yunho. Dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri saling berhadapan sekarang.  
"H-hyung.. ..maksudku O-oppa, aku tak apa-apa. Hanya menunggu hujan berhenti, takut Appa dan Umma khawatir di rumah" Changmin terduduk dan menjawab menunduk, jarak mereka sekarang hanya dua senti. Yunho perlahan menurunkan wajahnya sejajar Changmin dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir plump milik Changmin. Changmin yang terkejut di awal perlahan-lahan menikmati setiap sentuhan di bibirnya yang diberikan Yunho. Ciuman Yunho makin dalam dan tanpa sadar Changmin pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher namja chingunya, tahu-tahu ia sadar sudah berbaring pasrah di bawah Yunho.  
"Oppa… Yunnie, ini salah…" ucap Changmin dengan suara samar dan sarat keraguan.  
"Salah kenapa baby? Kita saling mencintai kan? Keluargamu sudah mempercayakanku untuk tua kita sama-sama sudah setuju dengan hubungan kita. Ijinkan aku membuktikan bahwa kau milikku seutuhnya..selamanya, oke. kau mencintaiku juga kan?"

Yunho tetap melanjutkan kecupannya di seluruh wajah Changmin, sambil membuka satu persatu kancing baju Changmin. Changmin hanya merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencegah Yunho membuka celananya. Changmin bisa tahu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan selanjutnya. Hal yang mungkin orang lain telah melakukannya di awal hubungan asmara mereka, seks..

"Yun oppa, t-tapi ini salah. harusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah, aku takut sekali oppa..."  
Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin, menatap penuh sayang. Ciumannya turun ke leher, menghisap pelan. Aktifitasnya terhenti, Yunho membuka baju Changmin keseluruhan dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Dilanjutkan menurunkan celana serta underwear Changmin. Dan Changmin pun telah nude sepenuhnya.  
"Dengarkan, aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin, dan kita akan segera menikah setelah kau lulus kuliah. Aku akan pastikan itu. Sekali lagi aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kita menikah, agar kau terbiasa. Toh nantinya setelah menikah kau lah satu-satunya yang akan selalu memuaskanku, hmm.." Yunho juga sudah membuka semua bajunya,setelah itu mengocok pelan kejantananya sendiri dan menggesek-gesekan ereksi yang sudah menegang dari tadi ke selangkangan Changmin.  
"O-oppa, aku t-takut.." lirih Changmin yang masih merasa takut dan ragu dengan kegiatan yang akan segera mereka lakukan. Bagaimanapun Changmin dibesarkan di keluarga yang selalu menekankan pada kedua anaknya untuk berlaku sesuai norma.  
"Sssshh... Relax saja baby" Yunho terus membujuk Changmin.  
"T-tapi ini pertama kalinya aku.." suara Changmin teredam saat Yunho semakin agresif menciumi nipple Changmin, tak lupa meninggalkan banyak love marks di tubuh Changmin.  
"Baby,baby,please, aku ingin jadi yang pertama dan terakhir melakukan hal ini padamu. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang memilikimu secara utuh. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, percayalah padaku" Changmin mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Yunho memasuki holenya. Selanjutnya, hanya desahan dan teriakan lirih dari Changmin yang terdengar...

(NC SCENE CUT)

(pukul 9 malam)  
Air mata Changmin meluncur deras saat Yunho kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya yang besar ke dalam holenya yang tetap sempit itu. Ini sudah yang ke-tiga kalinya Yunho mengeksploitasi holenya tanpa ampun. Dua kali Yunho mencapai klimaks, dan kali ini mereka mencoba doggy style. Ketatnya hole Changmin bagi Yunho seperti berada di surga dunia. Tak hentinya Yunho memberikan ciuman dan kata-kata cinta yang menenangkan Changmin seperti "I love You", "my future wife", "Minnie yeobo" untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Changmin yang masih bergerak liar dalam tubuhnya. Dua hujaman keras membuat Yunho mencapai klimaksnya lagi dan kembali memenuhi hole Changmin dengan benihnya. Changmin kehilangan kesadaran setelah itu.

.  
Yunho tersenyum manis menatap Changmin yang telah tak sadarkan diri sampingnya. "Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang tidurlah, besok ku antar pulang ke rumah"  
Yunho membawa Changmin bridal style ke tempat tidur king sizenya dan menyelimuti Changmin yang masih terlelap kelelahan karena kegiatan this and that yang baru mereka lakukan. Yunho mengecup dahi Changmin penuh sayang sebelum mematikan lampu meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Menggenggam erat tangan Changmin di dalam selimut.  
Good night, Changdola.

...  
Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya, ia berjalan dipapah Yunho karena bagian bawahnya masih sakit dihajar Yunho 3 ronde tadi malam.  
Rumahnya kosong... Hanya ada secarik kertas dan benda berbentuk kotak lumayan besar di atas meja ruang tamu bertuliskan,  
'Minnie, ini hadiah Appa, Umma dan Siwon hyung dari gabungan gaji kami karena kau berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika. chukkae !

Maaf Appa dan Umma pergi menemani study tour, jaga rumah yang baik ya sayang, kami kembali seminggu lagi.. ^^  
Love  
Appa dan Umma"  
Dengan semangat, membuka kertas kado tersebut. Wajah Changmin berbinar begitu mengetahui kado tersebut berisi sebuah smartphone yang telah lama ia inginkan. Lalu ia melihat surat pernyataan dia diterima studi di Amerika dengan beasiswa yang diikutinya dua bulan yang lalu dari kampusnya. Surat itu datang kemarin sore, ketika Changmin masih di rumah Yunho.  
Bahagia tak terkira, begini rasanya sudah membahagiakan orang tuanya dengan prestasi. Changmin tak henti-hentinya melompat senang. Bertingkah aneh seperti menangis, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Yunho maklum akan hal itu karena Changmin sedang berbahagia, ia rela menjadi sasaran pukulan Changmin. Teringat bagaimana perjuangan mendapatan beasiswa ini, Changmin mengajak break sebulan karena harus fokus olympiade fisika internasional mewakili kampusnya. Kerja kerasnya, serta ambisiusnya berhasil membawa Changmin menjadi juara 1. Kemudian, salah satu dosen dan panitia olympiade memanggilnya untuk mengikuti tes beasiswa pendidikan.  
Kecupan singkat Yunho mendarat di dahi Changmin penuh sayang "Aku bangga padamu, baby.. Love you Changdola" bisik Yunho.

.  
Manusia sekali melakukan seks,selanjutnya menjadi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sama halnya seperti Yunho,ia selalu meminta jatah kepada Changmin. tentu saja setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari kekasih kecilnya itu. Mereka teratur melakukan seks dimana saja..disetiap ada kesempatan kosong,entah itu di mobil Yunho,kamar mandi,kamar tidur,atau meja dapur di apartemen Yunho. Seminggu lamanya orang tuanya berada di luar kota dan Siwon sibuk bekerja,membuatnya terpaksa berbohong sering sendirian di rumah. Sebenarnya,ia ikut tinggal di tempat kekasihnya. Maka dari itu ia membawa sebagian barangnya termasuk buku-buku kuliah ke apartemen Yunho. Hidup seperti pasangan suami-istri ,Changmin tiap pagi memasak untuk Yunho,membersihkan apartemen tiap ,Yunho tak membutuhkan peran seorang maid. Tak jarang Yunho melihat Changmin mengomel karena masalah sepele. Seperti ibu-ibu yang sudah menikah saja,tapi melihat Changmin yang seperti ini..membuat ia semakin memperhatikan kerapian

.  
.

"Changdola,kalau aku boleh tahu, apa harapanmu untuk hubungan kita ke depan?. tak terasa sudah 7 bulan ya"  
Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin yang kini tidur di pangkuannya. masih sadar. mereka di kursi belakang mobil Yunho,baru saja mereka melakukan hubungan seks lagi.

"aku ingin kita menikah,Yunnie oppa. membangun rumah bersama-sama yang ada kolam renangnya,lalu mengadopsi 1 anak perempuan dan 1 anak laki-laki yang lucu agar bisa bermain lego ataupun barbie bersama. dan kita hidup bahagia sampai tua,hingga mereka tumbuh besar"

" aku juga ingin seperti itu,mari kita wujudkan bersama-sama harapan kita "

Yunho membantu Changmin bangkit duduk,hingga duduk sejajar dengannya. merengkuh Changmin ke dalam pelukannya, " aku bahagia bertemu denganmu,hingga kita bisa seperti ini. My Changdola,My everything"

.

Semua teman sekelas Changmin panic ketika Changmin yang sebelumnya merasa kepalanya berputar-putar,lalu jatuh pingsan di tengah jam perkuliahan. sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia sering mengalami keanehan pada tubuhnya seperti mual-mual,nafsu makan hilang,badan lemas dan lain sebagainya.

Ketika sudah membuka matanya,ia berada di klinik kampus.

Dokter yang sedang praktek mengajak berbicara empat mata untuk menjelaskan penyebab ia pingsan di kelas.  
"Tuan Shim,setelah kami melakukan pemeriksaan …hasilnya anda positif"  
"positif bagaimana dok?,saya tak mengerti"  
" anda positif hamil"  
Changmin terdiam sejenak,meresapi setiap penjelasan dokter. tak sadar, tangannya sudah mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Changmin POV

Dokter didepanku menjelaskan,aku termasuk namja langka yang memiliki rahim. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada Appa,Umma,hyung bahkan Yunho. Tapi inilah kenyataan,ada nyawa dalam perutku. Kenyataan memang pahit,tapi mau bagaimana lagi harus menerimanya.  
My baby…umma berjanji akan selalu mempertahankanmu hingga lahir.

End of Changmin POV

Malam itu, Changmin dengan langkah terpatah-patah pergi ke apartemen Yunho. Ia menelpon Yunho tak usah menjemputnya dikampus kali ini. Dia telah begitu penat memikirkan banyak hal dalam sehari,mengetahui ia mengandung anak berpikir,berhubungan dengan sesama pria tanpa pengaman atas dasar cinta sama cinta ,tak akan membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain,nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur,waktu tak bisa terulang kembali.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya,terlihat Changmin berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Yunho langsung dengan sigap memapahnya masuk,dan memberi minuman hangat.

"kau sakit sayang?"  
Diam sejenak,lalu Tangis Changmin pecah tiba-tiba. Yunho memeluknya erat,berusaha menghapus air mata Changmin.  
"oppa,aku hamil"  
Pikiran Yunho langsung kalut,ia tak dapat berpikir lagi.

"jangan bercanda" ujar Yunho mulai serius. Lalu Changmin memberikan hasil tes dari dokter tadi,tak lupa menjelaskan ia ternyata memiliki rahim.

Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

"gugurkan saja,sebelum ketahuan Appa dan ummamu. Dengan begitu mereka tak akan malu,dan kau bisa mengambil beasiswa itu. Beres kan?"

Changmin terkejut mendengar respon Yunho yang terkesan tak peduli. bahkan saking terkejutnya ia sudah tak bisa menangis lagi.g

"Yun,apa kau setega itu terhadap calon bayi kita...anak kita. Dia memiliki nyawa,menggugurkannya sama saja dengan membunuh. Kau tak seperti ini,kau mencintaiku. Kumohon oppa,katakan sesuatu"

Yunho semakin kesal dengan desakan Changmin untuk menjawab,langsung menyuruhnya keluar. menelponkan taksi untuk changmin.

changmin pulang dengan perasaan kecewa.

**repost lagi,yg kemaren banyak typonya jadi aku delete ==v .  
**

**KENAPA SAYA JADI NYIKSA OTP SENDIRI KAYA GINIII T.T**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari lagi lagu one and only one sama how are You milik TVXQ,pas lagi chatting di grup WA HMS ,ngomongin ff si Ela yang pedophilia sama yang bersangkutan .tetiba saya kepikiran prompt Yunho ga mau tanggung jawab ngehamilin Changmin ._. .tapi ini ga pedo-pedo banget HAHAHAH XDDD**

**bisa dibilang karakter Yunho disini protagonis dan antagonis,dia cinta Changmin tapi begitu Changminnya hamil ga mau tanggung jawab . yah karena parno duluan,ntar di chapter kedua ada penjelasannya.  
**

**Thanks to reader,Homin shipper seluruh indonesia,Grup Homin shipper Whatsapp yang selalu random,the Jamban yang slalu lawak. SPECIAL THANKS : Ela si Ratu yadong,terima kasih telah membagikan ilmu yadongnya. dan pada akhirnya saya kehilangan image innocent,terima kasih sekali :D**

**sekedar info aja, homin shipper indo sama-sama bikin Livejournal khusus ff indonesia homin. termasuk author. kita ga cuman ngisi LJ dengan fic homin,tapi juga rants,keluhana kalian tentang oknum-oknum yang anti homin couple. dan juga banyak author disini yang fanficnya di hapus sama admin ffn atau di bash, kita udah nyediain rumah buat archive ff homin. jadi ga perlu takut ff kalian bakal dihapus ato kena flame lagiii ^^**

** At least ,kalo ada yang berminat mampir bisa tanya-tanya aja ke twitter author chloefelicita untuk link ke Livejournalnya**

**makasih **


	2. Chapter 2

AU,homin

Author : meee :3

Genre: romance,mpreg,angst,R 17

Warn : bittersweet ending,mental disorder,,twin!Taekai as Homin children,genderswitch Leeteuk and Taemin

Warn again (?) : full angst for all part 2

**Summary** : Jung Yunho memacari Changmin, adik sahabatnya mereka yang berjalan 6 bulan sudah di setujui orang tua kedua berjanji akan membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan setelah Changmin lulus kuliah. Changmin adalah mahasiswa teladan berumur 17 tahun yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiwa ke berubah ketika ia mengetahui dirinya yang didapatkannya terancam melayang,dan Yunho juga lari dari tanggung jawab. ia memutuskan Changmin karena menolak aborsi,dan kabur ke jeju. selanjutnya selama beberapa bulan ia di jeju,Yunho sering melakukan one night stand dengan wanita random. ia sadar tak ada orang sesempurna Changmin. tak ada masakan seenak buatan Changmin,dan banyak hal yang membuat ia tak bisa melupakan ingin kembali kepada Changmin,namun keluarga Changmin yang sudah sakit hati karena anaknya dihamili tak mengijinkan ia menemui Changmin lagi.

.

.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu, Changmin telah berusaha menghubungi dan menemui Yunho berkali-kali semenjak hari dimana Yunho menolak kehamilannya. Bagaimanapun dia tahu, Yunho mencintainya, anak ini adalah buah cinta mereka. Jadi seharusnya Yunho menerima kehadiran anak ini dengan gembira sepertinya. Dia harus berusaha untuk membuat Yunho menerima anak ini.

Changmin sendiri memang sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Well, siapa yang tak terkejut dengan kenyataan, seorang namja, bisa mengandung? Changmin pun telah memeriksakan dirinya sekali lagi ke dokter kandungan di rumah sakit berbeda dengan uang sakunya. Dan hasilnya, tetap sama. Dia tetap dinyatakan telah mengandung satu bulan.

Akan tetapi, kenyataan menjadi semakin pahit saat Yunho tak juga berinisiatif baik untuk menerima anak mereka. Yunho malah terus menghindari Changmin. Terakhir kali Changmin bertemu Yunho, Yunho mengajaknya secara paksa ke klinik aborsi. Setelah sebelumnya Yunho sering menerornya dengan mengirimkan SMS berisi "_gugurkan atau putus_". Hanya pesan itu saja,tak ada menanyakan kabar,sudah makan atau belum, dan kata cinta dari namja mengabaikan semua spam pesan Yunho. ia masih berharap banyak Yunho akan berubah dan mengakui anak yang ia kandung.

.

.

**Flashback **

_Changmin baru saja selesai mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya di ruang tamu,dengan ditemani sepiring nasi kare pemberian temannya. Ia sendirian di rumah seperti biasa. Sesekali mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata dengan penuh sayang. Walaupun hamil muda begini,semangatnya untuk belajar dan mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya tetap membara. Fisika dan sains memang sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya. Sejak SMA entah berapa kali ia memenangkan lomba sains baik tingkat sekolah ataupun luar sekolah. Sebelum lulus ia mendapatkan nilai ujian tertinggi di sekolahnya. Karena itulah ,guru-guru Changmin di SMA T,sekolahnya bekerjasama dengan Universitas Seoul memberikan beasiswa langsung kepada Changmin. Ia diberikan kesempatan berkuliah tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun selama belajar disana.  
_

_…_

_Ponselnya berdering,Yunho menelponnya. Tersungging senyum bahagia Changmin,setelah hampir seminggu lebih lamanya Yunho menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia berharap kali ini Yunho memberi respon baik dan merubah keputusannya untuk menggugurkan darah daging mereka. _

_" __bersiaplah-siaplah ku ajak ke suatu tempat. Ku jemput. Ini mau sampai"_

_Yunho mengakhiri panggilannya._

_Changmin tersenyum sejenak,dan membereskan buku-buku ke kamarnya. ia segera berganti baju kaos hitam dan cardigan krem kesayangannya. Kemudian mengunci pintu dan menunggu Yunho menjemputnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat mobil Yunho dari kejauhan baru memasuki halaman rumahnya,tak lama sang pemilik mobil keluar. Wajahnya masam,dingin,acuh, tak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Kemanakah Jung Yunho yang dulu ia kenal?,Changmin langsung mendapat firasat buruk dengan ekspresi Yunho itu. Dengan segera,ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun Yunho melihatnya,dan dengan sigap mencegah, menarik tangan Changmin menuju mobilnya. Lalu menyuruh agar jangan keluar. Changmin (erpaksamenuruti (walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia takut),hingga Yunho masuk dan duduk di kursi driver. Ia masih acuh dengan Changmin,tak menjawab pertanyaan kemana mereka akan pergi. Hingga beberapa mereka meninggalkan halaman rumah Changmin. Hingga akhirnya muncul pertanyaan Changmin yang ia lontarkan dalam keadaan setengah emosi,_

_"__JUNG YUNHO,kita mau kemana?. Kau masih punya mulut atau tidak sih?"_

_"__kau sungguh mau tahu?. klinik aborsi. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama seminggu,dan akhirnya kemarin baru menemukan klinik yang tepat. Kita harus kesana,cepat sebelum ketahuan appa dan Ummamu" Yunho tetap mengemudi,tanpa melihat mata Changmin._

_"__Yun,kau sudah tak berhak mencampuri hudupku. Kupikir aku bisa tenang dan bebas selama seminggu ini. Kupikir kita sudah berakhir!"_

_Yunho meminggirkan mobilnya secara mendadak._

_"__Aku masih berhak,Changmin! .karena aku masih pacarmu dan kita masih terikat hubungan. Kubilang kemarin-kemarin,aku LEBIH mendukung beasiswa itu. Pokoknya kau harus berangkat,turuti apa kataku"_

_Yunho baru memanggilnya dengan panggilan"Changmin" saja?". Tak salah dengarkah?_

_"__Hah?,pacar?. Kau masih berani menyebut dirimu seperti itu di saat kau seminggu bersembunyi layaknya seorang pengecut dan muncul seenaknya tanpa rasa bersalah. dan tiba-tiba lalu memaksa ke klinik aborsi. Aku yang mengandungnya !,bahkan aku hamilpun ini karena salahmu. ku harap,tak pernah bertemu denganmu jika sudah tau dari awal kau sebajingan ini. Kau tak berhak lagi menga…"_

_PLAK_

_Yunho menamparnya tepat di pipi. Hati dan telinga Yunho sudah panas mendengar segala makian dari Changmin. Emosi memang membutakan mata,telinga,dan hati dan hati seseorang.__terlebih lagi seperti yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Changmin saat ini._

_Yunho menamparnya. Kata kata ketus Changmin barusan membuat Yunho kalap.._

_Mata Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini bukan Yunho yang ia Kenal . kemana Yunho yang dulu penuh dengan kelembutan?._

_"__aku tetap tak mau. Lagipula ini anak kita,ini anugrah. Aku lebih baik menyuruhmu membunuhku sekarang daripada harus menggugurkan dia. Terserah apa katamu,aku mencintai bayi ini lebih dari apapun. Ini nyawa,oppa. Kau egois bila terus menyuruhku untuk aborsi. "_

_"__kau keras kepala sekali ya rupanya,childish! !. Masih ingat isi pesanku beberapa hari yang lalu?. __Aku mati-matian mendukung beasiswa itu sejak awal,dan .." Yunho semakin emosi sekarang.._

_Changmin membuka mulutnya,berniat bicara...tetapi di interupsi Yunho_

_"__Changmin, Aku lelah menghadapimu. lets just end this"  
_

_"__baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. aku juga lelah denganmu. Mungkin jika makin dipaksakan,semakin aku stress di buatmu. Kumohon jangan pernah kembali ke hidupku lagi,jangan ganggu keluargaku. ku harap kau temukan kebahagiaan sendiri setelah ini. Urusan kita selesai" _

_Changmin keluar dari mobil Yunho,namja yang baru saja berstatus menjadi mantannya. Ia memang sengaja tak menunjukkan kesedihannya. Kuat di luar namun hatinya rapuh di dalam._

_Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di pinggir jalan. Dengan langkah putus asa,ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Patah hati,kecewa, semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu._

**TBC**

**Author note : INI APA-APAAN T.T .okay see you in next update**


	3. Chapter 3

My One and only one

Chapter 3

Homin,AU,Mpreg,angst

Note : Typos everywhere

Changmin yang tak sanggup dengan keadaan yang menimpanya menjadi semakin depresi dengan putusnya hubungannya dengan Yunho karena bagaimanapun Changmin takkan pernah sanggup membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Nilainya turun drastis,nafsu makanpun hilang. Bagi Changmin, kehamilannya ini merupakan anugrah yang telah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun demi buah hatinya ini.

Setelah putus,ia membuang semua barang pemberian Yunho. baju,sepatu,mug dan kalung silver yang ia terima setelah ia mendapatkan beasiswa.

Setelah putus,Changmin menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Yunho, foto-foto mereka di saat masih pacaran dan juga nomor handphone Yunho tepat setelah mereka putus .satu-satunya kenangan yang tertinggal hanyalah calon bayi yang di kandungnya.

.

.

Changmin POV

Aku melangkah kan kakiku kedalam rumah menjelang malam, lelah sekali rasanya setelah seharian aku kuliah. Tadi mampir ke salah satu toko perlengkapan bayi di pinggir jalan,sempat berpikir sejenak ,kapan bisa membelikannya salah satu barang di toko ini. Aku masuk dan berbohong kepada penjaga toko,mengatakan sedang mencari baju bayi untuk keponakan. Sayang harganya cukup mahal,bahkan gabungan uang saku dari Appa,umma,dan Hyung. Mungkin nanti saja….

End of POV

Perubahan Changmin yang menjadi lebih pendiam dan murung tak luput dari perhatian keluarganya. Memang, Changmin masih merasa takut mengatakan kepada orangtua dan hyungnya tentang kehamilannya. Bagaimanapun, keluarganya pasti begitu kecewa dengan keadaan anak bungsunya ini. Semua terkuak ketika suatu hari Changmin mengunci diri dalam kamarnya dan kemudian terdengar tangisan histeris. Sang umma mendobrak pintu kamar Changmin melihat kamar putranya berantakan,kertas-kertas berserakan. Disisi lain terdapat bingkai foto yang tergeletak dengan kaca pecah,foto Yunho dan Changmin. Changmin duduk di sudut kamar,menangis. Sang umma langsung memeluk anak bungsunya,Changmin menceritakan semua tentang kehamilannya dan hubungan dengan Yunho yang sudah berakhir.

Kangin sudah mendengar cerita istrinya,langsung menghubungi Siwon agar segera pulang untuk mencari Yunho. Namun yang di cari tak ditemukan di apartemennya,mereka menyerah dan memutuskan yang terbaik bagi Changmin dan bayi yang di kandungnya. Dengan uang gaji yang tak seberapa,mereka berusaha agar Changmin dan bayinya tetap mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup. Keluarga Shim awalnya tak percaya Changmin memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya,namun semua terlanjur menjadi bubur. Mereka menerima keadaan Changmin yang sedang hamil muda,dan merawat dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

(6 bulan kemudian)

Malam semakin larut, jam digital di atas meja nakas disamping sebuah king size bed menunjukkan pukul 3.15 am. Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi red wine yang sedang digenggamnya.

Yunho namja itu- kembali menyesap red wine keluaran tahun kelahirannya, hadiah dari yeoja yang telah mendekatinya semingguan ini, dan terlihat telah meninggalkan apartemen Yunho dua jam yang lalu. Setelah pergi dari Changmin, Yunho langsung meninggalkan Seoul demi melupakan Changmin dan kandungannya.

Dia mencintai Changmin, itu adalah kenyataan. Dia sangat mencintai namja muda itu. Hanya saja Yunho terlalu shock dengan kabar kehamilan itu. Changmin yang seorang namja, hamil? Dan itu anaknya? Yunho sendiri bukannya tak siap membina sebuah keluarga, tapi dia tak siap dengan kejutan super mendadak seperti itu. Dia berpacaran dengan Changmin pun, orang tuanya sama sekali tak tahu. Apalagi jika orang tua nya sampai tahu dia telah menghamili kekasihnya itu.

Yunho serius dengan Changmin. Dia sendiri telah memiliki rencana untuk mengenalkan Changmin kepada orangtuanya demi meminta restu. Dia tahu, untuk perkenalan Changmin saja pasti membutuhkan waktu yang tak sedikit karena meminta restu untuk berhubungan serius dengan seorang namja, dimana kau sendiri adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya dalam keluarga, sudah pasti akan menemui banyak rintangan. Dia telah membayangkan, dengan Changmin mengambil beasiswa itu, orangtuanya mungkin akan lebih mudah menerima Changmin dalam keluarganya.

Dan saat Yunho sedang menyusun rencana masa depan sambil menikmati hubungan dengan Changmin perlahan, berita kehamilan Changmin pun terkuak. Semua rencana yang telah disusunnya menjadi berantakan, acak-acakan. Yunho yang sedang panic dan bingung, telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan pada Changmin. Menghancurkan masa depan -dan lebih parahnya- hati dan cinta tulus milik Changmin.

Yunho tahu, dia sama sekali bersalah disini. Tapi dia juga tak mampu mengontrol emosi dan kata-kata ketika dalam keadaan panic seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, dia terdampar sendiri di tempat yang begitu jauh dari cintanya, berusaha keras untuk melupakannya dengan semua hubungan dengan namja maupun yeoja lain yang sekiranya dapat membuatnya lupa dengan senyuman dan kehangatan Changmin.

Lupakah ia? Tidak. Semakin jauh dia mencoba, semakin dalam dia terhisap dalam kerinduan dan rasa bersalah tanpa tepi. Yunho begitu merindukan mata bambinya, senyum nya, bibir poutnya, suaranya ketika membisikkan namanya Yunho Oppa- ' Kehangatan pelukan Changmin sama sekali tak dapat tergantikan oleh siapapun yang telah memeluk tubuhnya,nasi goreng tofu dan spagetti carbonara buatan Changmin yang menjadi favoritnya. tulusnya rasa cinta yang diberikan Changmin, belum bisa dikalahkan oleh orang lain yang menawarkan rasa yang sama,namun tetap terasa amat beda. Ketika Changmin tinggal di apartemen miliknya,Changmin menempelkan note yang berisi 'jangan telat makan'

Tak bisa. Dia sama sekali tak bisa terus berkubang dalam kerinduan ini. Dia bisa mati hanya karena merindukan Changmin. Yunho sadar, semakin jauh dia mencoba, semakin besar rasa cinta dan rindunya. Yunho harus kembali pada Changmin, dia harus memiliki Changmin lagi dalam pelukannya. Apapun resikonya, dia harus menghadapinya.

Ayolah, dia telah jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Changmin. Changmin saja bisa berusaha menghadapi kenyataan dan mempertahankan buah hati mereka, kenapa dia yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dan melindungi Changmin dan anak mereka malah takut dan lari bagai pengecut? Kemanakah rasa tanggungjawab itu lari? Kemanakah semua janji yang telah dia ucapkan pada Changmin? Kenapa seorang Jung Yunho bisa sememalukan dan menjijikkan seperti ini?

.

.

Berbekal rasa sesal yang begitu besar dan rasa cinta dan rindu kepada Changmin, Yunho pun akhirnya kembali menjejakkan kaki di Seoul untuk memulai rencana nya kembali kepada Changmin. Dan saat ini, dia telah berada di depan rumah Changmin, sedikit menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon sambil melihat keadaan dan mempersiapkan hati dan dirinya untuk situasi paling buruk yang dapat diterimanya.

.

.

Ting tong.. Ting tong'

Suara bel di kediaman Shim telah berbunyi ditengah terik siang hari itu. Leeteuk, sang nyonya rumah yang sedang berada di dapur bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu.

.

.

sosok besar dan tinggi Kangin mendekat ke keributan yang terjadi di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat Yunho berdiri,namja yang merenggut masa depan putranya. Mencampakkan begitu saja bagaikan barang rongsokan tak berguna. Meninggalkan luka dan rasa malu yang di rasakan. Kangin sudah tak kuasa menahan amarah yang sudah ia tahan sejak awal berita kehamilan Changmin. Raut wajah Kangi menyiratkan kebencian kepada namja di menunggu lama,Kangin melayangkan tinjunya.

BUAAAGH !

Yunho jatuh tersungkur di teras,kangin terus-terusan memukulnya.

"KAU…MAU APA KAU KEMARI HAH?,KAU SUDAH MENOODAI ANAKKUDAN MENCAMPAKKANYNABEGITU SAJA TANPA MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Kangin membungkuk meraih kerah baju Yunho dan memukuli wajahnya berkali-kali. Sang istri yang dating dari arah dalam rumah langsung menghentikan dan mengatakan masalah tak akan selesai jika di atasi dengan kekerasan. Selanjutnya,Kangin mengusir Yunho.

Rencana kedua,Yunho mengunjungi tempat kerja Siwon di Busan untuk meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan pukulan yang di layangkan Siwon. Setelah itu Siwon meng-ultimatum Yunho agar jangan mengganggu adik bungsunya,Changmin.

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil Audi hitam milik yunho terdengar di halaman rumah besar keluarga Jung. Ya, mala mini Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah orangtuuanya dan mengatakan segala hal yang telah dilaluinya selama ini.

.

.

(Diruang baca)

Krieettt

Suara pintu terbuka telah mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang senior Jung yang ada di dalamnya. Melihat anak semata wayangnya yang ternyata masuk membuat Ny. Jung tersenyum.

Tuan dan Ny. Jung agak terkejut melihat anak mereka itu pulang dengan wajah pucat dan bimbang. Biasanya Yunho mereka akan pulang dengan senyum penuh semangat dan cerita-cerita yang menarik.

Yunho menghela nafas dan beranjak duduk di depan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan yunho pun menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Changmin dan soal kehamilan kekasihnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah yunho mengatakan semuanya, jelas merasa begitu kecewa terhadap anak tunggal kebanggaan mereka itu. Bisa-bisanya berbuat hal tanpa tanggung jawab seperti itu, terlebih lagi telah menghancurkan masa depan orang lain.

"Appa benar-benar kecewa padamu.. Kau kami didik dengan segala kasih sayang yang kami miliki, agar kamu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan orang lain dengan penuh kasih sayang juga. Kamu kami sekolahkan ditempat yang terbaik, agar kamu bisa mengerti membedakan mana hal yang baik dan yang buruk dan mengambil keputusan terbaik.." ucap Tuan Jung dengan nada kecewa yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Tapi kenapa… Ahh.. nasi telah menjadi bubur.. Sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah pergi ke kediaman Shim untuk memohon maaf dari mereka, terutama dari Changmin.."

"Aku tak bisa membayang kan, remaja seumur dia telah hamil, tanpa suami pula.. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana melewati kehamilan pertama dalam hidup tanpa adanya pelindung…bahkan saat aku hamil dulu aku selalu ketakutan akan hal-hal remeh, padahal sudah jelas ada Appamu yang mendampingiku" ujar Ny. Jung sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Aku tahu itu Umma, Appa.. makanya tadi siang begitu aku sampai ke Seoul aku langsung datang kerumah nya.. Tapi tentu saja mereka tak mudahnya memaafkan aku.. Dan hasilnya, aku menerima kemarahan Kangin ahjussi hingga seperti ini…" ucap yunho sambil menyentuh lebam berwarna biru di wajah dan perutnya.

"Dan kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kalau perlu kau merangkak berlutut didepan rumah mereka hingga keluarga Shim mau memaafkanmu.."

"Dan kami kalau perlu akan membantumu sebisa kami.. Kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya. Dan bagaimanapun kami sebagai orangtua bangga melihatmu bisa berani mengakui kesalahan terbesarmu dan mencoba memperbaikinya" tambah Tuan Jung dengan bijak.

"Dan umma sangat ingin berkenalan dan melihat calon menantu dan cucu umma…" Ny. Jung tersenyum lembut kearah anak semata wayangnya.

Yunho menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan penuh emosi campur aduk.. Dia benar-benar bersyukur telah dilahhirkan di keluarga ini. Kedua orangtua yang begitu bijaksana dan mencintainya tanpa syarat…

"Maafkan Yunho, umma.. appa… maafkan aku…" Yunho menghambur kea rah orangtuanya, memeluk sambil menangis mengingat dia telah mengecewakan orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Jangan menangis, kamu sudah dewasa.. sekarang berusaha yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan hati Changmin lagi ne…" pesan Ny. Jung kepada Yunho malam itu.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, selama beberapa hari Yunho terus berupaya datang ke kediaman Shim untuk bertemu dengan Changmin, yang sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk. Siwon sendiri pulang kerumahnya tiap seminggu sekali demi melihat perkembangan kesehatan dan kehamilan adiknya. Changmin pun tahu bahwa Yunho telah kembali dan berkali-kali datang kerumahnya untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Yang tentu saja ditolak juga oleh Changmin yang telah terlanjur membenci Yunho.

Setelah penolakan berkali-kali, Yunho pun merubah strategi dengan cara mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik Changmin, yang memang sejak awal nomornya tak pernah dihapusnya, dan ternyata belum diganti oleh Changmin. Dan malam ini, adalah saat eksekusinya..

Yunho berlama-lama menatap smartphone miliknya. Di layarnya telah tercantum nomer ponsel Changmin. Dan saat ini Yunho bimbang, apakah bijak untuk menjalankan rencananya ini. Dia takut Changmin tak mau nenjawab panggilan darinya, dia khawatir bukan Changmin yang menjawab panggilan ini.. Dan yang paling penting, dia takut tak bisa meredam rasa rindunya apabila mendengar suara indah milik Changmin, mantan kekasih hatinya itu.

Dan ketika ia menggeser panel panggilan itu.. dan menempelkan smartphone itu ketelinganya..

Jantungnya pun mulai berdegup lebih cepat dari biasa, mengantisipasi hal apakah yang akan terjadi kemudian..

**Tuut..tuuut…**

Nada panggil itu semakin membuat nya merasa nervous..

Tuut…

"_Yobseo?"_

Di dering ketiga membawa suara lembut Changmin mengalun keluar dari ponselnya, masuk kedalam telinga Yunho, dan kemudian meresap dalam hatinya..

Dan dalam sekejap telah membuat airmatanya mengalir di antara kedua pipinya.

"_Halo? Ini siapa ya?"_ Tanya Changmin sekali lagi, merasa penasaran siapa yang telah menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini. Sama sekali tak tahu menahu dengan keadaan si penelepon yang saat ini sedang menahan isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Cha… Changmin…" "ini aku, Min…"

Jeda agak lama dari kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Tak ada jawaban dari si penerima panggilan itu.

"Changmin, Minnie ah…b-baby"

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Maaf tapi urusan antara kita sudah tidak ada lagi Tuan Jung.. !"_

"Baby, maafkan aku.."

"_Tidakkah kau ingat? Antara kita telah berakhir berbulan yang lalu saat kau tak mau menerima anak yang ada dalam kandunganku. Kau sendiri yang telah memutuskan ikatan kita. "_

"Min, kumohon.. dengarkan aku dulu.. Dengarkan penjelasanku.. Saat itu aku benar-benar shock dan.."

"_Maaf…semuanya sudah terlambat untukmu,Jung Yunho. Aku sudah sama sekali tak mengharapkanmu kembali. Kau tenang saja, ada keluargaku dan anakku yang bisa mendukungku. mungkin memang lebih baik anak ini tak memiliki sosok ayah. kau tak berhak lagi mengusikku,keluargaku,dan anakku…Selamat malam"_

Dan isakan tangis Jung Yunho pun semakin terdengar di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi keheningan setelah panggilan tersebut diputuskan oleh yang ada di seberang sana.

TBC

**Maaf untuk chapter ini alurnya kecepatan. See you in next chapter aka final ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

_Dengarkan, _

_aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin, _

_dan kita akan segera menikah setelah kau lulus kuliah. _

_Aku akan pastikan itu... _

.

.

.

"My One and Only One"

Proudly presented by : ayakakoichi

Pairing : HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Length : 4 of 4 (END)

Rated : semi M maybe?

Warn : Yaoi! Typo's! MPreg!

.

.

***My One and Only One***

.

.

.

Yunho tak pernah putus asa mengharap maaf dari orang tercintanya itu. Hampir setiap hari dia berupaya mencari cara meluluhkan hati calon mertua orang tua Changmin. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk berada di sekitar rumah Changmin, mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Changmin, atau paling tidak salah satunya—yang biasanya hanya ditanggapi dengan suara keras tertutupnya pintu rumah itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Namun tak lantas putus asa, Yunho juga terus mencoba menghubungi Changmin di malam hari, yang biasanya hanya menghasilkan terdengarnya suara operator yang memberikan keterangan bahwa nomer yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif. Tapi yunho sama sekali tak pernah menyerah untuk terus mencobanya, dan kadang keberuntungan dipihaknya.

Changmin mengangkat panggilan tersebut walau hanya untuk marah-marah dan langsung menutup kembali.

Dan hanya dengan reaksi kecil tersebut dari Changmin, Yunho merasa kalau dia punya kesempatan. Dengan Changmin yang menjawab panggilannya meski untuk marah-marah, berarti Changmin masih ada sedikit perhatian padanya. Walau kecil, dan dia akan tetap berusaha memperjuangkan kesempatan itu.

.

.

***My One and Only One***

.

.

"Aku pulang…" sapa Siwon ketika masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya malam itu. Yah, dengan keadaan Siwon yang bekerja di luar kota demi keluarganya, dia hanya memiliki kesempatan pulang ke Seoul dua minggu sekali.

"Selamat datang hyung.." balas Changmin sambil berjalan keruang tamu menyambut kehadiran kakak satu-satunya itu. Kandungannya saat ini sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan ketujuh dan terlihat jelas perutnya yang membuncit dengan sehat.

"Apa kabarmu dongsaeng? Baik saja kan? Bagaimana dengan keponakanku?" tanya Siwon beruntun saat melihat kalau adiknya itulah yang menyambut kedatangannya. Siwon menuntun Changmin ke sofa agar adiknya itu tak lama-lama berdiri.

"Aku baik saja hyung. Keponakanmu juga baik saja.. Sepertinya mereka kangen dengan pamannya.. "

"Mereka? Maksudmu?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar perkataan Changmin tersebut.

"Yaa mereka.. keponakanmu ini kembar hyung…" Changmin tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya sambil mengingat kembali saat dokter kandungannya mengatakan bahwa anak yang sedang dikandungnya adalah kembar. Kembar! Ia tak percaya kalau Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya. Menghadiahinya sepasang malaikat kembar yang kini berdiam di dalam tubuhnya.

Walau begitu, Changmin sendiri tidak ingin tahu apa gender dari kedua anaknya itu. Ingin menjadikan itu surprise tersendiri baginya.

"AAAAAAA Chukkae Min ah~! Chukkaeee~! Yess, YESSS! Aku akan punya dua keponakan sekaligus~~!" Siwon melompat kegirangan lalu memeluk adik semata wayangnya yang sedang duduk. Setelah memeluknya pun, Siwon malah meraih kedua tangannya, menggoyang-goyangkan kdua tangan mereka, dengan senyum bodoh yang tak lepas dari wajah hyungnya.

Changmin hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata bambinya menanggapi kelakuan hyungnya yang tak beda dengan anak TK itu.

.

.

***My One and Only One***

.

.

Krieeet~

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Changmin dengan perlahan, tak ingin mengganggu pulasnya tidur adik tersayangnya itu. Dia menuju sisi kiri tempat tidur Changmin dan duduk ditepi ranjang dengan perlahan, menatap wajah polos Changmin yang –semoga— sedang berada dalam mimpi indahnya.

'Minnie ah.. maafkan hyung ne… Maafkan hyung yang telah mengenalkanmu pada Yunho.. Jika kau tak mengenal Yunho, atau andai aku tak mengizinkan kalian membina hubungan, pasti hidupmu saat ini tak menderita seperti ini.' Siwon membatin lirih sembari membelai rambut adiknya.

'Jika tak seperti ini keadaannya, kau pasti telah berada di Amerika memenuhi beasiswa yang kau idam-idamkan itu. Kau pasti sedang belajar keras untuk menggapai cita-citamu. Kau pasti sedang bersama teman-temanmu, tertawa lepas sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh remaja lain.. Tak seperti ini, terpaksa berdiam dalam rumah, menunda segala cita-cita demi anakmu, dan yang paling menyakitkan, berusaha melupakan Jung Yunho itu dan melewati saat-saat hamilmu sendiri tanpa dia.. Maafkan hyung, Minnie ah..' . Wajah tampan Siwon kini bermendungkan kesedihan jika mengingat nasib adik yang paling ia sayang itu. Sungguh, sebagai seorang kakak, Siwon merasa gagal menjaga kebahagiaan adiknya itu.

Tapi setiap kejadian, pasti ada hikmahnya. Itu adalah hal yang ia percayai. Karena itu..

'Kuharap kita semua bisa mengambil hal positif dari keadaan saat ini.. Aku percaya kau mampu bertahan adik kecilku…' Siwon tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap pipi adik tunggal nya itu.

.

.

.

Ttrrrrrtt.. Trrrrttt..

Ponsel Changmin yang terletak di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur itu bergetar—menandakan adanya telepon masuk.

Siwon tadinya tak terlalu perduli dengan getar ponsel itu, mengingat itu bukanlah barang miliknya. Akan tetapi getar yang tanpa henti itu mengusik acara—mari—melamun- yang sedang dilakukan oleh Siwon sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Tanpa melihat ID si penelepon, Siwon langsung menggeser panel hijau di smartphone itu.

"Yeoboseo.. Changdola, kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab teleponku atau membalas pesanku?… sudah makan, baby?"

Siwon tersentak mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Jung yunho.

"Kau… Jung! Sungguh tak tahu diri sekali, huh!" Siwon menjawab telepon dari Yunho dengan menahan emosi.

Terkejut mendengar suara lain dari yang diharapkan, dengan tergesa-gesa yang di seberang segera menutup sambungan telepon. Siwon yang masih kesal ,segera mengecek isi inbox handphone Changmin yang penuh dengan pesan dari Yunho.

Tak lama, handphone Changmin bergetar lagi dan Siwon segera mengangkatnya.

" Masih belum cukup kau menyakiti adikku, Jung?"

"Siwon.. Won ah, bisakah kita bertemu besok? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan serius. Kumohon"

"Kau mau bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Kumohon..biarkan aku menjelaskan masalah ini Won.. Aku tahu aku bersalah, dan aku sangat ingin menebus semua kesalahanku pada Changmin dan anak kami. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ayah dari keponakanmu, dan aku ingin menebus segalanya. Kumohon Won ah..."

"…"

Siwon akhirnya menghela nafas karena ia tahu ucapan Yunho itu benar.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

***My One and Only One***

.

.

Seorang pria bermata musang tajam dengan pakaian kasual terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dalam kafe yang berada dipinggiran jantung kota Seoul. Tangan nya memainkan cangkir berisi caramel macchiato yang telah dipesannya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sangat terlihat bahasa tubuhnya bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang di tengah hari di akhir minggu bulan April ini.

Dia terlihat agak gelisah, mungkin sangat gelisah, tapi di sembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Tak ingin semua orang isi kafe ini ikut merasakan kegelisahannya.

Orang yang telah membuat janji dengannya hari ini belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalau saja dia masih dia yang dulu, mungkin telat lima menit dia akan langsung pergi tanpa mau menunggu lama. Tapi situasi kali ini berbeda…

.

.

.

Triingg~

Suara bel yang tergantung di bagian atas pintu kafe itu berbunyi kecil, yang segera disambut oleh waiter kafe yang selalu mengembangkan senyumnya. Seorang pria tinggi masuk dengan gagahnya, berjalan menuju meja yang telah dipesan oleh orang yang membuat janji dengannya—yang ternyata adalah si pria mata musang tadi.

"Ada perlu apa kau ingin bertemu denganku, Yunho?"

Suara dingin Siwon langsung keluar sesaat setelah dia duduk dengan tegang di kursi tepat berseberangan dengan Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sebenarnya tersentak kecil mendnegar suara sahabatnya yang kini terdegar begitu dingin. Namun ia maklum..dan tak gentar sama sekali. Ini adalah awal dari kemungkinan berhasilnya ia mendapatkan Changmin kembali.

"Siwon ah, terima kasih kau telah meluangkan waktumu. Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara kepadamu.. Oh, apa kabar—"

"Cukup. Hentikan semua basa basimu itu Jung. Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, karena aku sama sekali tak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersamamu."

"Won ah, kau telah lama mengenalku, kau paling tau apa bagaimana sifatku.. kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku dulu."

Siwon mendengus kesal.

"Aku mengira bahwa aku mengenalmu, Jung Yunho. Mengira dengan lamanya aku mengenal dan dekat dengan mu hingga aku dengan senang hati mempercayakan adikku satu-satunya yang begitu berharga kepadamu. Tapi.. kenyataannya kau lah yang telah menghancurkannya luar dan dalam. Aku begitu menyesal mengenalkanmu padanya Jung.. Amat sangat menyesal.." ucap Siwon dengan nada pahit yang sangat kentara.

"Aku tahu.. Aku bersalah.. Aku sangat menyesal Siwon ah. Aku amat sangat mencintai Changmin dan serius ingin menikahinya. Hanya saja waktu itu... waktu itu aku belum siap mendengar berita kehamilannya dan…" Yunho berhenti bicara, tak sanggup menahan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bodoh, Won ah.. Aku bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan orang yang jelas-jelas kucintai. Maaf Siwon ah.. maaf karena aku menyakiti adikmu. Menyakiti orang yang sangat aku cintai.. Kau boleh menghajarku sebanyak apapun kalau kau mau…"

"..."

Siwon terdiam lama. Batinnya berperang. Bukannya dia tak membenci perbuatan Yunho dulu. Meninggalkan adiknya dalam keadaan hamil. Akan tetapi, dia telah mengenal Yunho lama. Ia tahu bagaimana terkadang Yunho dengan bodoh mengambil keputusan dan tindakan tanpa berpikir dengan matang.

Selain itu...usia kehamilan Changmin sudah beranjak kebulan ketujuh. Adiknya itu akan segera melahirkan. Dan ia tak ingin kedua keponakan kembarnya tak memiliki ayah.

Setiap orang butuh kesempatan kedua dalam hidupnya. Dan niat Yunho menemuinya untuk menebus kesalahan merupakan bukti kalau Yunho benar-benar menyesal. Lagipula, manusia mana yang tak pernah salah?

Dan perlahan ia luluh oleh semua pengakuan Yunho…

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Kuberi kau kesempatan kedua. Jika kau kembali menyakiti Changmin, jangan harap kau bisa menatap matahari lagi!"

Yunho langsung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senang. Binar harapan dan senyum penuh kebahagiaan memenuhi wajahnya yang sudah lama mendung.

"Gomawo! Gomawo Won ah!"

"Akan kucoba untuk membujuk appa dan umma." ucap Siwon lagi. "Kali ini aku membantumu, ku harap kau mau bersabar "

.

.

***My One and Only One***

.

.

Berbulan lamanya, Changmin telah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk membenci Yunho.. Yunho yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan hamil.

Namun sekarang, Yunho kembali, dan seiring berlalunya hari, ia semakin gencar dan agresif menghubunginya. Menghubungi melalui pesan singkat ataupun telepon. Bahkan 3 hari yang lalu Yunho mengirimkan pesan multimedia yang berisikan foto-foto set pakaian bayi yang telah dibelinya untuk anak mereka.

Setiap malam juga, Yunho tak lupa mengingatkan Changmin meminum susu untuk ibu hamil yang ia belikan sendiri dan di titipkan ke Siwon. Bahkan Changmin mengidam pun, (tentu saja berbekal info dari Siwon) Yunho – dengan di bantu ummanya— berjuang membuat cake pisang dengan topping saus durian pasta coklat, dan menitipkan nya pada Siwon di tengah malam buta untuk diberikan pada Changmin.

Dan Changmin pun bukannya buta atau bodoh yang tak tau bahwa Yunho sedang berusaha menjangkau hatinya lewat Siwon.

Sebenci-bencinya Changmin.. seberapapun ia berusaha membuat dirinya membenci Yunho, bagaimanapun juga dia masih saja menyimpan rasa cinta kepada Yunho. Perasaan cintanya yang selama berbulan-bulan berusaha dipadamkannya itu, malah balik menyerang hatinya, membesar dan semakin membesar.

Salahkan hormone kehamilannya (?) selama mengandung, yang membuatnya ingin terus berada di dekat Yunho. Dia terus merindukan Yunho. Akan tetapi dia tahu tempatnya. Yunho tak ada disampingnya. Yunho meninggalkan dia dan anaknya. Terlebih seluruh keluarganya membenci Yunho. Dia terus berupaya mengubur rasa cinta dan rindu. Dia terus berusaha menahan segala keinginannya itu.

Dan dengan kembalinya Yunho saat ini, membuatnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun kerasnya upaya untuk membenci Yunho tapi dia tetap mencintainya. Cinta pertamanya, Ayah dari bayi kembarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****My One and Only One*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Siwon saat ini telah dimutasi ke kantor pusat di Seoul memudahkan usaha Yunho untuk melunakkan hati Kangin dan Leeteuk. Siwon mendekati Ummanya dan berusaha membujuk ummanya untuk memaafkan Yunho. Dan usahanya itu tidak sia-sia, toh Leeteuk sendiri adalah pribadi yang halus dan pemaaf. Siwon berhasil meyakinkan nya bahwa Yunho berhak diberi kesempatan kedua.

Dan Leeteuk pun mulai berusaha mencairkan hati keras Kangin sedikit demi sedikit.

Kangin yang keras, setelah berhadapan dengan malaikat lembutnya itu, mulai mencair. Hingga suatu hari Siwon member kode pada Yunho untuk kembali datang kerumahnya untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****My One and Only One*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Yunho terlihat begitu tampan setelah berminggu-minggu terlihat begitu kusam. Dia telah bercukur, mandi berlama-lama, menyabuni tubuhnya berkali-kali. Setelah memastikan seluruh tubuhnya wangi, Ia mengenakan pakaian yang paling terlihat sopan tapi tetap menarik. Menata rambutnya serapi dan setampan yang ia bisa. Membeli buah tangan mahal buat calon mertuanya, dan membawa seikat bunga mawar merah untuk calon kekasihnya.

Ya, malam itu dia akan pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta maaf kepada keluarga Changmin.

Soal dia membawa kedua orang tuanya, bukannya dia tak berani untuk meminta maaf kepada Kangin, Leeteuk dan Changmin, tetapi agar mereka tahu bahwa Yunho itu serius dengan maksudnya. Maksud dirinya untuk meminta maaf dan merajut kasih kembali dengan Changmin, serta memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.

**.**

**.**

*****My One and Only One*****

**.**

**.**

Pukul 7 malam, dan keluarga Jung telah sampai dirumah keluarga Shim. Siwon membukakan pintu dan menyambut keluarga Jung dengan sumringah. Kedua orang tua Siwon menunggu berada di ruang tamu, sedangkan Changmin sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamar.

"Perkenalkan, saya Shim Youngwoon ayah Siwon dan Changmin. Silahkan duduk Tuan Jung, Ny. Jung.. dan kau Yunho." . Kangin, sebagai empunya rumah berusaha menjaga tatakramanya walau masih ada rasa kurang suka kepada Yunho.

"Terima kasih Tuan Shim.. maaf kami mengganggu malam-malam.." ucap Umma Yunho.

"Langsung saja, kami datang kemari bukannya ingin membela kelakuan Yunho. Tapi kami kemari ingin ikut meminta maaf kepada keluarga Shim, terlebih pada Changmin atas apa yang pernah diperbuat oleh Yunho. Kami merasa begitu bersalah, karena sepertinya kami telah gagal mendidik anak kami satu-satunya ini.." ujar Tuan Jung langsung ke inti masalah.

ikut mengangguk membenarkan ucapan suaminya. "Kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yunho berhubungan dengan Changmin, dan kami pun sama sekali tidak mengenal Changmin. Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas perbuatan Yunho pada Changmin.. Mohon maafkan kami.." tambah Ny. Jung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Umma.. aku yang bersalah. Umma dan Appa tidak perlu meminta maaf.." potong Yunho sedih karena Appa Umma nya menundukkan kepala di depan orang lain karena kesalahannya. Dia merasa kalau dia seperti remaja nakal yang sama sekali tak bisa melakukan pembelaan diri.

Kangin menghela nafas melihat melihat kedua orang tua Yunho yang menundukkan kepala kepadanya.

"Aku dan istriku tadinya memang begitu kecewa dengan perbuatan Yunho dan Changmin." ucap Kangin memulai. "Kami sadar, bagaimanapun, Changmin juga turut bersalah dalam masalah ini. Mereka telah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang kami berikan. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ternyata hasil perbuatan mereka berbuah menjadi janin yang sekarang ada di dalam raga anakku."

Kangin terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan menata emosinya.

"Dan buruknya, Yunho malah pergi meninggalkan segala tanggung jawabnya, melimpahkan semuanya pada Changmin. Aku sendiri bukannya membela kesalahan Changmin, tapi tolong pikir dengan logika. Anakku itu lelaki. Dan dia hamil! DEMI TUHAN, lelaki mana yang bisa hamil? Dan dia ditinggalkan untuk menghadapi semua keadaan yang menimpa dirinya sendirian! Sedangkan pasangannnya.. malah lepas tangan.." Kangin menyindir penuh emosi dan menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

Leeteuk meraih bahu kekar Changmin dan berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang terbawa emosi itu.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku bangga kepada Changmin adalah dia sama sekali tidak ingin membunuh anak yang ada dalam kandungannya. Dia mencintainya. Dari awal hingga saat ini, dia selalu berusaha menjaga bayinya. Walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi kesehatannya, Changmin berusaha kuat agar janinnya tak kurang suatu apapun. Dia bertahan dengan segala hal yang menimpanya. Dia membuang impiannya, dia membuang perasaannya demi buah hatinya." tambah Leeteuk denga suaranya dan ekspresi yang lembut. Usapan tangannya yang tak berhenti di bahu Kangin membuat suaminya itu perlahan menjadi tenang.

"Dan aku sendiri tak bisa dipungkiri, aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa aku akan segera punya cucu.." Leeteuk mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan senyum simpul.

Tuan dan Ny. Jung pun ikut tersenyum dengan penuturan itu, dalam hati mereka merasa yakin bahwa Changmin adalah anak yang sangat baik dan kan menjadi Ibu yang mencintai keluarganya.

"Ketika Yunho kembali, aku merasa sangat marah hingga akhirnya berusaha untuk melindungi Changmin kami agar tak bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Kondisinya saat ini sudah menyedihkan, kami tak ingin menyakitinya lagi dengan mempertemukannya kembali pada Yunho.." ucap Kangin yang membuat tiga anggota keluarga Jung yang ada di sana menjadi kaget.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan kondisi menyedihkan?" sela Ny. Jung heran.

"Changmin itu seorang lelaki. Kondisi tubuhnya sama sekali berbeda dengan wanita, yang memang diciptakan Tuhan untuk bisa mengandung. Changmin sangat menderita di awal kehamilannya, tubuhnya harus membiasakan diri dengan janin yang berkembang dalam tubuhnya. Hampir setiap hari dia kesakitan karena prosesnya. Kami berusaha membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan dengan kasus kehamilan pada pria yang amat sangat langka, dokter pun tak bisa banyak membantu. Kami juga bukan keluarga berada, tak bisa sering-sering membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit.."

"Kami hanya mampu memberikannya vitamin-vitamin dan penguat kandungan. Sejak hamil, Changmin bahkan sudah dua kali hampir saja mengalami keguguran. Karena tubuh Changmin menjadi begitu lemah hingga kandungannya ikut melemah. Dari situ kami memutuskan agar dia mengambil cuti kuliah. Dan belakangan sepertinya dia menahan diri, tak ingin memberatkan kami. Dia anak yang sangat peka, dia pasti merasa merepotkan kami, hingga tak pernah mengeluh sakit lagi. Padahal bukan sekali dua kali aku memergoki dia menahan rasa sakitnya.."

Yunho dan keluarganya sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Yunho memang sudah berdamai dengan Siwon, tapi Siwon pun tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya. Hati nya terasa begitu sakit membayangkan penderitaan yang di alami Changmin selama ini.

"Yunho, aku masih membencimu. Kau telah memberikan penderitaan pada Changmin kami dan seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi sekarang kau kembali dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Kami menghargai itu. Kami memang bukan Tuhan yang bisa memberikan maaf semudah itu pada manusia. Tapi kami punya mata dan hati yang bisa melihat bagaimana usahamu itu..

Sekarang, terserah pada Changmin. Dialah yang akan menentukan masa depan kalian. Kami hanya orang tua yang ingin melindungi anak-anak kami, tapi bagaimanapun kami tahu punya batasan dalam hidup mereka. Jika kau berhasil membuat Changmin kembali menerimamu, kami tak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi." Leeteuk mewakili Kangin memberikan izin mereka untuk Yunho kembali pada Changmin lagi.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, sedang orang tuanya tersenyum lebar mendengar calon besannya –semoga- memberikan restunya.

Yunho kemudian berlutut di depan Kangin dan Leeteuk. "Terima kasih ahjussi, ahjumma.. benar-benar terima kasih.. Aku sangat menghargai keputusan kalian. Aku akan berusaha agar Changmin mau memaafkan dan menerima ku lagi.."

**.**

**.**

*****My One and Only One*****

**.**

**.**

. .

Yunho saat ini berada di depan pintu kamar Changmin. Lima belas menit telah dihabiskannya untuk mematung memandangi pintu berwarna coklat muda itu sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi begitu dia dapat melewati batas pintu itu. Malam sebelumnya Kangin telah memberinya izin untuk menemui Changmin dan sekarang disinilah dia, berusaha mencari cara agar Changmin berkenan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tahu bahwa semakin lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk melamun semakin sedikit kesempatannya untuk dapat bertatap muka dengan Changmin. Dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini! Menghembuskan nafasnya…dan..

Tok tok tok

…perlahan Yunho mengetuk pintu itu…

.

.

Changmin POV

Malam itu aku telah diberitahu Siwon hyung bahwa Yunho akan datang kerumah setelah Appa dan Umma bisa memaafkannya. Appa dan Umma juga telah mennyerahkan semua keputusan ditanganku, apakah aku mau kembali pada Yunho atau tidak. Karena jawaban yang manapun mereka akan tetap mendukungku.

Saat Yunho datang, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar dan bersembunyi di ujung tangga menuju ruang tamu. Aku cukup terkejut bahwa dia membawa kedua orang tuanya karena bahkan aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Dan semua jalan cerita mereka malam itu, kusaksikan langsung dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri.

Karena itu saat ini aku bimbang. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah menyesal Yunho dan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya sangat ingin keluarga kami memaafkan anaknya. Satu sisi aku ingin terus membencinya. Tapi sisi lain aku ingin langsung memelukknya, memaafkannya dan mengatakan betapa aku sangat membenci dan merindukannya sekaligus..

Aku merasa belum siap. Belum siap untuk menghadapi dirinya langsung. Belum siap untuk memaafkannya. Belum siap untuk menerimanya kembali.. Aku takut, dia akan mengulangi hal yang sama lagi. Dia pergi dariku. Dia meninggalkanku. Itulah pengalaman paling berat yang pernah kurasakan. Entahlah bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi.. Aku begitu mencintainya. Dan saat dia pergi meninggalkanku itu, rasanya sebagian jiwaku mati. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk dapat bangkit kembali. Kalau bukan demi bayi dan keluargaku, aku takkan sanggup menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Aku benar-benar bingung.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Kuelus pelan perutku. Hey babies.. menurut kalian Umma harus bagaimana? Apakah umma juga harus memaafkan Appa kalian? Dan bayi-bayi aktifku menjawab dengan tendangan halus di sekitar kiri perutku.. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kalian ingin bertemu dengan Appa juga ne?

_Tap tap tap_

Ada suara langkah seseorang yang berhenti di depan pintu kamarku. Dan itu bukan milik keluargaku. Aku mengenal langkah kaki semu keluargaku. Ini pasti dia..

Sial! Jantungku berdetak begitu keras.. Aku begitu gugup.. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku secepatnya. Jangan tunjukkan wajah menderita di depannya. Kendalikan dirimu Changmin!

Setelah beberapa saat sama sekali tak ada tanda apapun, aku yang mulai rileks langsung shock ketika mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk pelan olehnya. Aku yang terus membisu dan gemetar di dalam kamar membuat nya lantas memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menguncinya!

Krieeett

"Changmin ah…"

END CHANGMIN POV

.

.

Lima menit dari Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin, sama sekali tidak ada reaksi dari dalam. Yunho coba mengetuk sekali lagi – kali ini agak keras – masih tidak ada jawaban. Yunho mulai agak panic, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin. Dengan hati-hati, Yunho mencoba memutar kenop pintu itu dan –Walla- pintu itu sama sekali tidak dikunci dan terbuka dengan mudahnya. Dia bersyukur pelan, dan membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit..

Krieettt

"Changmin ah…" Yunho mencoba melongok kedalam kamar untuk melihat Changmin sebelum

PRANGGGGG!

Yunho sama sekali tak sempat berkedip saat sebuah benda lewat dengan cepatnya tepat di depan matanya, dan menabrak dinding dengan suara yang begitu keras. Yunho yang shock bahkan sama sekali tak bernapas saat hal itu terjadi. Selang beberapa detik dia melihat kearah lantai dan menemukan vas keramik telah hancur dengan elegannya berkeping-keping. Saat Yunho yang telah keluar dari masa trance nya itu mencoba melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar, kali ini dia disambut dengan beker terbang yang menabrak lengan kirinya dengan tepat beserta sebuah desisan yang keluar dari mulut orang yang dicari-carinya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk Jung?"

Changmin mengeluarkan suara sedingin es saat mengucapkan kata sambutannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Beraninya kau masuk tanpa izinku, heh?!"

"Mm.. mian Baby.."

"baby,perutmu…?"Yunho membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat perut Changmin yang membuncit semakin besar.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu manggilku dengan sebutan itu hah?!. Bukannya kita sudah berakhir?. Kubilang KELUAR" Changmin mendesis kesal,lalu melempar bantal di dekatnya kearah wajah Yunho. Setelah itu mencecarnya dengan omelan-omelan panjang agar Yunho pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Yunho tetap bertahan saat sebuah gelas kaca di lempar oleh Changmin dan pecahannya melukai telapak kakinya hingga berdarah. Yunho tak gentar mendekati Changmin untuk memohon maaf. Saat ia berusaha berjalan menjangkau tempat tidur Changmin,kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca lainnya, Hingga Yunho jatuh terduduk karena tak kuat menahan sakit.

"Shim Changmin,aku mencintaimu..aku memang bodoh dulu mencampakkanmu saat mengandung anak kita. Aku bodoh mencampakkan orang yang sudah menjadi separuh hidupku dan calon umma dari anak kita. Waktu itu aku terlalu terkejut dan panic mendengar kehamilanmu …"

"Maaf…Maaf…maaf"

Changmin bisa melihat keseriusan di mata YUnho. Hati Changmin tersentuh saat melihat air mata Yunho ketika memohon maaf. Ia membantu Yunho untuk bangkit ke tempat tidurnya,setelah itu Changmin mengambil peralatan p3k di laci nakas sebelah ranjangnya. mengobati serta memberi perban di kaki Yunho dengan penuh sayang.

Changmin merindukan orang di depannya. Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang Changmin,hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yunho tersenyum mendekati perut bencit Changmin "hey baby,ini appa. Kami sungguh tak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu.." Yunho mengecup perut lama sebuah tendangan membalas seolah bayi-bayi di dalam rahim Changmin mengerti yang mengajak bicara adalah appa mereka.

"anak kita kembar,Yun. Tapi aku masih belum tahu gender mereka,biarlah jadi kejutan " Yunho tersenyum lebar,lalu mengecup dahi Changmin penuh cinta.

"Shim Changmin,_will you marry me_?". Ujar Yunho sambil mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku celananya. Cincin yang sudah ia siapkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Changmin tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagianya saat Yunho menyematkan cincin itu.

Beberapa hari setelah Yunho dan keluarganya datang untuk meminta maaf ,Changmin dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan . Tak selang beberapa hari dirawat,air ketuban Changmin pecah dan harus di operasi segera. 2 bayi kembar perempuan dan laki-laki yang diberi nama Taemin dan Jongin lahir prematur. Changmin sendiri sempat mengalami koma 4 hari,sempat membuat kalut keluarganya dan terutama Yunho –yang sangat takut kehilangan Changmin-. Saat Changmin tersadar, langsung dilakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim Changmin. Seminggu Changmin keluar dari rumah sakit,Keluarga Jung dan Shim membuat pesta pernikahan kecil-kecilan dan tertutup. Mr Jung membelikan rumah baru sebagai hadiah untuk Yunho dan keluarga kecil barunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**(7 bulan kemudian)**

Pukul 12 malam, Changmin keluar dari dapur setelah membuatkan susu untuk Taemin dan Jongin, Sedangkan Yunho masih di kamar bercanda dengan bayi kembar mereka yang saat ini sudah berusia 5 bulan. Changmi menatap ketiga anggota keluarga barunya itu dengan senyum lembut.

Yunho memang memiliki bakat alami menjadi seorang ayah. Membantunya mengurus Taemin dan Jongin dengan penuh kesungguhan hati. Seperti saat ini, setelah menerima botol susu mereka, Yunho terus menepuk-nepuk anak kembar mereka, sembari bersenandung kecil meninabobokkan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit setelah Taemin dan Jongin tertidur, keduanya kembali ke kamar utama. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik tangan Changmin hingga jatuh terlentang di tempat tidur mereka. Yunho merangkak keatas tubuh Changmin dengan seringaian penuh nafsu.

"Y-Yun?"

"Baby, masih ingat terakhir kali kita melakukan hubungan seks? Sudah lama sekali bukan? Bahkan setelah kita menikah, kita belum sempat berbulan madu~ " ucap Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Changmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

"Yah! Pervert! Mesum! Anak kita baru tidur, dan ini sudah malam!" Changmin berontak, dan dengan spontan melemparkan bantal kearah suaminya agar pergi.

Namun terlambat bagi Changmin, Yunho sekarang ini bagai macan kelaparan. Tak peduli Changmin berontak, Yunho dengan sigap menahan kedua tangan Changmin, menyatukan keduanya di atas kepala Changmin, dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mulai melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Changmin.

"Y-yunho.." rengek Changmin yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat tubuh atasnya kini terekspos bagi mata lapar Yunho.

"Ayolah baby~ hampir setahun kita putus dan sekarang saja kita sudah menikah, tapi kita belum melakukannya lagi. Lagipula, bagi seorang lelaki sehat, tak baik kalau kita tak melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama. Selain itu...aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya juga merindukanku, baby~ " bujuk Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang selalu bisa membuat tuubuh Changmin bergetar.

"..."

"Dan kau tak perlu khawatir hamil lagi, baby. Lagipula kita sudah dapat paket lengkap bayi perempuan dan laki-laki. Dua anak cukup kok~ HAHAHAHAHA "

"..."

"Ini sudah setahun lebih tanpa seks. Selama kita berpisah pun, aku selalu hidup selibat karena aku tak bisa, jika bukan denganmu baby~ pleasee..?"

"U-uh.. b-baiklah—aahh~!"

Begitu kata persetujuan lolos dari bibir Changmin, Yunho langsung menyerang nipple Changmin dan membuatnya mendesah.

Seringaian langsung terukir jelas di bibir Yunho saat mendengar desahan Changmin yang sangat merdu itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho langsung menyerang kedua nipple Changmin dengan tangan dan mulutnya.

Tangan kanannya meremas dan memijit-mijit, serta sesekali mencubitnya dengan gemas. Sementara mulutnya mengulum nipple yang sebelah kiri sambil mengemut aerola yang terasa sangat menggemaskan itu.

"A-ahh.. nghh..Yunho..Yunho.."

"Ya, baby. Terus sebut namaku.." bisik Yunho sembari mulai bergerak turun ke bawah. Menelusuri perut yang kini sudah kembali rata...turun terus hingga ke tempat yang paling ia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

*****My One and Only One*****

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut.. kedua pasangan suami-istri muda semakin panas dengan suara desahan Changmin yang memenuhi kamar mereka.

Terlihat dengan jelas kalau kini sang istri terbaring pasrah dengan kedua tangan meremas bantalnya dengan kuat. Kedua kakinya terbuka dengan lebar, dan bibirnya terus menyuarakan desahan.

Sedangkan sang suami, membungkuk dengan kepala yang terbenam di antara sepasang paha ramping yang mulus dan kenyal itu.

"A-aah.. Yun... mmhh.. disitu.. Aahh..! Lagiihh.. " desah Changmin ketika Yunho sibuk meng-foreplay holenya. Tiga jari sudah terbenam di lubang sempit yang hangat itu. Bibirnya sendiri sibuk mengulum kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengeras lagi—karena tadi Yunho sudah membuat Changmin mencapai klimaks satu kali— dan mengeluarkan precum di mulutnya.

Sepertinya sweetspot Changmin sudah ketemu, dan—

"Kau mau langsung ke kegiatan utama, baby?"

Pertanyaan Yunho di jawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Changmin.

Yunho langsung melepaskan junior Changmin dari kuluman bibirnya, dan mengelurakan jarinya dari hole sempit Changmin.

"Sabar baby~ " goda Yunho saat mendengar suara rengekan menggoda dari Changmin ketika ia mengelurakan ketiga jarinya. "Aku akan memberimu yang jauh lebih besar~ "

Yunho dengan semangat melumuri holenya dengan lube. Mengocoknya sebentar sebelum mengarahkan kejantanananya didepan hole istrinya.

"A-aahh..! Pe-pelan-pelan Yun..nghhh.." rintih Changmin saat merasakan penis besar Yunho mulai menginvasi holenya yang sudah setahun lebih tak termasuki apapun itu. Menjadikannya amat sangat ketat meskipun Yunho sudah melakukan persiapan untuknya.

Di lain pihak, Yunho sendiri menggeretakkan giginya untuk menahan dirinya bergerak dengan pelan memasuki hole istrinya yang langsung melingkupi penisnya dengan ketat dan kuat. Dan lembut bagian dalam hole Changmin, serta kehangatan yang terasa di penisnya membuatnya benar-benar harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tak langsung orgasme saat itu juga.

Ya Tuhan...lubang istrinya memang benar-benar bagaikan surga untuknya! Lubang paling nikmat yang pernah ia rasakan, dan pastinya ia tak akan bosan dengan hole ketat istrinya yang terus memijat penisnya itu.

Belum masuk secara keseluruhan(karena sungguh, penis Yunho itu benar-enar besar dan panjang), suara tangisan Jongin meng-interupsi kegiatan mereka.

Tubuh Yunho langsung membeku tak bergerak.

Tak lama, bayi perempuan mereka, Taemin, menyusul adiknya dan ikut menangis dengan keras. Semakin lama,suara tangisan mereka semakin keras, membuat Changmin mendorong bahu Yunho pelan.

"Yun.." panggilnya dengan lirih.

"Tapi baby...aku belum—"

"Huwwaaaaaaa T^T Huwwaaaaaaa TT^TT "

Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan orang tua mereka, kedua bayi berusia lima bulan itu menangis semakin keras.

"Please, Yun. Taemin dan Jongin menangis.." pinta Changmin dengan mata bambinya yang menatap Yunho penuh harap.

Yunho langsung menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal sembari mengeluarkan separuh penisnya yang tertanam di lubang surga istrinya itu.

"Baiklah. Sana pergi." ucap Yunho sambil berguling ke samping. Membelakangi Changmin yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ngambek suaminya itu.

Namun tangisan bayi mereka membuat Changmin cepat-cepat membalutkan selimut ke tubuhnya.

"Bersabarlah dulu, nanti aku akan memberimu service blowjob~ " bisik Changmin dengan suara seksi tepat di telinga Yunho sebelum ia langsung berlari keluar menuju ke kamar bayi kembarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAA :DD. My one and only one udah resmi tamat,dan aku buat gantung di situ. Selanjutnya yang terjadi ,terserah imajinasi anda XDD. **

**Review untuk kritik dan saran**


End file.
